POR MI CAMINO IRE
by sesshoumaru.forever
Summary: SONGFIC InuxKag ella tiene que volver a su epoca, una promesa y un antiguo amor seran los responsables de la separacion definitiva? mal summary


hola aqui de nuevo me tiene con mi ultimo trabajo "por mi camino iré" es un songfic y espero que sea de su agrado no siendo mas solo me queda decir:

**DIS: **Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi // la cancion es de HSM2, lleva el mismo titulo de la historia y es cantada por Paulina Holguin. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"POR MI CAMINO IRÉ"**  
** By Paula Potter**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lo que yo pienso te diré **  
** Algo en nosotros no esta bien **  
** Por hoy **  
** El destino se cruzo**  


Allí se encontraba, apoyada en ese árbol que tanto la había acompañado en su desdicha, con su corazón destrozado, todo era tan doloroso, era una daga que estaba enterrada en su pecho y no podía sacar, "¿Por qué…?" Un par de lagrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos "acaso… ¿nunca podremos estar juntos…¿Por qué siempre hay obstáculos que nos impiden nuestro amor…? Tantas promesas dichas y ninguna podremos cumplir" una sonrisa melancólica adorno su rostro.

"cuando ella aparecía y tu ibas tras ella sin siquiera darme una explicación, Y me preguntaba si acaso… nunca dejara de perseguirte el recuerdo de ella, si su sombra nunca nos dejaría estar juntos" lentamente dejo de derramar esas traicioneras lagrimas y saco del bolsillo de la chaqueta un pañuelo; con el limpio los restos de estas.

**Parece otra vez que nuestro plan **  
** De nuevo se cambio **  
** Es fácil decir **  
** "Se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, **  
** Vas ha estar bien"**  


"Recuerdo, cuando me dijiste que ya no le querías, que yo era la dueña de tu corazón, y que cuando Naraku fuese derrotado pediríamos a la perla que el poso no se desconectara de esta época y así ya nada nos detendría para ser por fin felices" "que ilusa fui, como una total cretina creí en esas fantasías que ahora puedo ver con total claridad". "Desde ese momento quede cegada por tu promesa y me negaba a creer lo que mi razón y lo que el mundo me mostraba".

"Ahora me arrepiento, de haberte escuchado esa noche, de haberme quedado y darte esperanzas. Estaba cegada por amor, y no vi las complicaciones de ello, lo que mas me duele es que no me puedo dar la oportunidad de hacerte feliz amor, de estar a tu lado; pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo que es mejor para los dos, para mi corazón y mi razón, es irme y no volver nunca mas" se levanto con parsimonia, acomodo su chaqueta negra y sacudió las pocas hojas que se adhirieron al jean que llevaba puesto; miro con detenimiento la corteza del árbol, pero en especial donde por 50 años su amado estuvo sellado. "Adiós mi amor" dio media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse pero una figura le impidió su paso.

** Tendré que alejarme **  
** Yo misma ser **  
** Mi sitio no es este **  
** Lo debes entender**  


-Kagome…-

-Dame permiso-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿A dónde vas¿a tu época? Si es así yo te acompaño- dijo notando que ella no lo miraba a los ojos, tenia la mirada fija en su pecho.

-Si, voy a mi época, pero no vas a ir-

-¿Qué? Pero por que no te puedo acompa-

-no me puedes acompañar y punto, Inuyasha- interrumpió la joven de 18 años-y no quiero que me sigas -al terminar estas palabras Inuyasha abrió sus ojos en una expresión de desconcierto, abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir algún sonido.

-pero amor yo quiero ir; que no entiendes que cuando te vas en mi pecho siento un vació enorme y una desesperación inunda mi sentidos. Naraku ha sido derrotado y la perla esta completa, ya no hay que temer a nada ni nadie-

-Inuyasha- esta palabra fue seguida por un sollozo-quiero que por favor te olvides de mi, busca a Kikyo y has tu vida con ella-lagrimas traicioneras adornaban el rostro de la joven-después de atravesar el poso; yo… no volveré -lentamente emprendió de nuevo su camino por el lado del hayou, pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo le hizo detenerse para luego sentir unos brazos a su costado.

-No… no te dejare partir, me entiendes, NUNCA nos separaremos-dijo con voz entrecortada "oh Kagome ¿Por qué¿Te quieres ir¿Acaso ya no me amas? Todo este tiempo vivido, me has sacado de la ilusión en que estaba, de decir que amaba a Kikyo siendo que la única dueña de mi amor has sido tu y siempre tu (que cursi sonó eso), no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, lo juro" el joven con orejas de perro hizo mas fuerte su agarre para detener a la dueña de su corazón.

-Inuyasha no hagas esto más difícil-no pudo evitar mirar esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, que en ese momento solo mostraban desconcierto, incertidumbre, dolor pero sobre todo amor; esto le hizo sentir una punzada en su pecho. Inmediatamente retiro la mirada a otro lugar-Ya nada me ata a este lugar, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo dolido por lo que escucho.

** Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare **  
** Al menos por hoy **  
** Por mi camino iré **  


-Después de irme lo entenderás, las cosa han cambiado y…es momento que dejemos estas farsas, sabes que lo nuestro es imposible, somos de épocas diferentes, hemos intentado de todas formas estar juntos, dime acaso no has notado que siempre hay un obstáculo que nos impide que avance nuestra relación-

-Pero los hemos superado juntos, no nos han ganado y eso significa que nuestro amor es mas fuerte que cualquier dificultad-dijo mientras recostaba su rostro sobre la cabeza de Kagome.

**Lo quiero todo olvidar **  
** Pero fui a las nubes **  
** Volví a caer **  
** Otra vez**  


Una sonrisa de tristeza adorno el rostro de la joven del futuro-Inuyasha-susurró-el mayor obstáculo apareció, y este nos ha vencido-el aroma del chico la envolvió.

-Entonces dime, cual es este por que yo no lo veo-

-Un antiguo amor…-

-¿Qué¿Un antiguo amor?, que suceso te hace pensar eso, si Kikyo ya no esta en medio-

-Estás seguro de que quieres saber la razón-inquirió la joven "por favor solo di no".

-si-

-No es Kikyo de quien estoy hablando, Inuyasha, es…de mi primer amor-

** Otro color se hacer gris **  
** Es difícil ver **  
** Que todo aquí **  
** Lento se esfumo **  


----Flash back----

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto un niño de escasos 11 años a su acompañante.

-si- le confirmo la muchacha de un año menor que el chico- si quiero Drake-dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.-

---------------------

-Kag…-

-mmm-

-Tengo que contarte algo muy importante-

-Dime-

-He recibido una beca para estudiar en otro país…-informo a la joven que estaba recostada en su pecho, después de varios minutos en silencio ella respondió.

-entiendo-

-------------------

-prométeme que cuando vuelva te casaras conmigo- susurro un joven de cabello dorado mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a una chica de 14 años

-claro que lo haré-dijo la joven de ojos color avellana

-pasajeros al vuelo 1230 con destino a Washington, EE.UU. por favor abordar por la puerta 16, pasajeros al vuelo 1230 con destino a Washington, EE.UU. por favor abordar por la puerta 16 -

-es mi avión…no llores-dijo mientras secaba esas lagrimas y lentamente besaba a su querida prometida – volveré...-

--------------------

-Kagome… el avión en el cual viajaba Drake, se ha… estrellado-oyó Kagome mientras perdía el conocimiento

--------------------

-Hemos encontrado al muchacho Drake Tamaya-un oficial a cargo del accidente informaba a la familia-su estado es crítico -

--------------------

-Drake a entrado en coma-

--------------------

-pequeña, es posible que mi hijo no despierte; yo te pido que busques un nuevo amor-

-Esta bien, lo haré-

----Fin Flash Back----

** De aquí ya me voy **  
** Se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer**

**Vas a estar bien **

-El fue mi mejor amigo, crecimos juntos, nos enamoramos. Era un amor limpio, puro y sincero, no había mentiras ni secretos, éramos… la pareja perfecta, cuando me dijo que se iba a estudiar a otro país, sentí un dolor indescriptible pero sabia que por el bien de el, tenia que dejarlo ir y así lo hice, pero al enterarme que su avión se había estrellado mi mundo se oscureció y caí en una depresión fatal y mas al saber que las posibilidades de que despertara eran mínimas, su mamá me pidió que rehiciera mi vida y que no lo esperará, yo acepte pero muy en el fondo sabia que era mentira, paso el tiempo y poco a poco salí de ese martirio gracias al apoyo de mi familia y amigos, después de una semana de eso, llegue a este mundo y te conocí a ti. Al comienzo tu me inquietabas, una curiosidad por saber de ti se apodero de mi mente, algo en ti hacia que sonriera y la alegría volvió a formar parte de mi, y sin fijarme sanaste mi corazón y te hiciste dueño de el. Cuando apareció Kikyo y tu la elegiste, yo no te culpe ni te reproche nada, solo porque me puse en tu lugar, aun sentía amor por Drake, es muy difícil olvidar ese sentimiento y mas aun el recuerdo de esa persona amada, esa es la razón por la cual no te reprochaba, técnicamente yo estaba en una posición parecida a la tuya-

** Tendré que alejarme **  
** Yo misma ser **  
** Mi sitio no es este **  
** Lo debes entender **  


-hace una semana cuando fui a mi casa una mujer me esperaba , era Kasumi la madre de Drake, me informó de un acontecimiento; Drake estaba reaccionando, inmediatamente pedí ir a verlo, cuando llegue a su habitación-la mirada de Kagome se oscurecio-lo vi, tendido en esa cama y conectado a maquinas, mi corazón dio un vuelco, sin darme cuenta las lagrimas ya estaban recorriendo mis mejillas, me acerque y tome una de sus manos-un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir-en ese momento el dijo mi nombre, el reacciono, después de 4 años el despertó, la dicha no cabía en mi cuerpo solo lo abrace y llore hasta que el me dijo esas palabras-

** Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare **  
** Al menos por hoy **  
** Por mi camino iré **  


----Flash back----

-Kagome… mi amor, por ti he despertado, para estar juntos, yo luche por ti, ahora podré cumplir mi promesa y recuperar el tiempo perdido-

----Fin Flash Back----

-el… despertó solo para estar conmigo, el lucho contra la muerte por mi, y yo no lo puedo dejar solo Inuyasha, se lo debo, el necesita de mi y yo voy a cumplir con mi promesa-un sollozo broto de sus labios-el aun esta grave, yo le prometí que me casaría con el cuando se curara totalmente. Él esta luchando por eso y si lo dejo el no resistirá-

** What about us? **  
**What about everything whe do? **  
** Como Confiar **  
** I know i never want to hurt U **  
** Y Que hay de mi **  
** what am I supposed to do? **  
**Voy a extrañarte por siempre **  
** Oh **  


Un largo silencio hizo acto de presencia. Inuyasha no sabia que pensar, tantas emociones juntas, entendía lo que Kagome le decía y sus razones, pero ¿y ellos? -¿Qué sientes por el?-

-yo… lo quiero mucho pero no es amor-

-¿me amas?-

-con toda mi alma-

-¿Qué se supone que haré sin ti?-

-Voy a extrañarte tanto mi amor, pero es necesario nuestra separación, se fuerte mi amor, no quiero que la soledad te consuma, no te cierres y no te separes de los chicos sigue siendo como eres ahora, por favor no cambies la perla la llevare conmigo-

-No quiero dejarte ir-

-Ni yo irme-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-un beso, el último para esa pareja de Amantes que se sacrificaba por una vida.

** Tendré que alejarme **  
** Yo misma ser **  
** Mi sitio no es este **  
** Lo debes entender **  
** Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare **  
** Al menos por hoy **  
** Por mi camino iré**  


Al separarse, se miraron para guardar en su memoria las facciones de la persona que mas amaban, kagome paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hayou y retiro el collar, este callo al suelo-te amo, nunca lo olvides-una sonrisa llena de melancolía fue brindada al joven para después ver como ella avanzaba hacia el portal que los separaría-Kagome…-un par de lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas y su mirada se torno decidida-hoy te dejare ir pero no renunciare a ti-vio como la figura de ella desaparecía de su vista.

** Por mi camino iré...**

Que les puedo decir, aun no se si continuarlo pero al menos lo deje con un final abierto jajaja. Espero sus review, hasta una proxima


End file.
